A Happily Ever After? Or Happily Never After?
by BadRoseGal
Summary: Winner for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's Writing Contest.  Sonny's ideas always get rejected. Chad makes her feel better. Chad and Sonny are stuck babysitting Dakota. Who's Gabby? WHAT PARTY! And how does iCarly fit into this? Enjoy! Please R&R. THREE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my entry for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's Writing Contest.**

**This is my very first SWAC fic so please be nice. I tried. It's a three shot and I'm not too good with short stories. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and I really wanna at least get 3rd place in this contest but I'll need at least 3 reviews. So, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

><p><span>A Happily Ever After? Or Happily Never After?<span>

CHAPTER 1

_Narrator POV_

_Once upon a time, there was a teenager named Sonny Munroe. She was a bright teenager. And all she wanted was to have at least one person that understood her. She just wanted one person that she could be herself with. One person that wouldn't laugh at her when she gave a bad idea. One person that would comfort her when she was feeling sad. One person she could tell everything to. All she wanted was that one person._

_This is her story on her journey in finding that one person._

_Sonny POV_

Every single day I put on a mask. I live my life as a lie. I pretend to be happy when really, I'm not. Nobody notices though. I wish someone would just notice though. I wish they would just notice how sad I get every day. Why can't they see that every time they turn down my ideas, it actually hurts me? Whenever they all hurt me without even realising it. I take it to heart. And it really hurts.

I woke up early today and went through the same routine I went through every day. Right now its lunch time and I'm in the cafeteria with the others, brainstorming ideas for a new sketch. Tawni was going on and on about a fabulous sketch idea that made her the star of attention and the rest of us look like nobody's. Her sketch ideas were always like that. The others were arguing but I knew that they were going to give in eventually. They always do.

It starts off with Tawni insisting on us doing it.

"Come on guys! It's a great sketch!" Tawni insisted.

Then someone argues about their character.

"Tawni, there is no way I am your belly dancing servant." Nico argued.

Someone else agrees.

"Yeah, and I'm not your monkey!" Zora huffed crossing her arms. She was such a kid sometimes. It was so adorable.

"Aww, come on guys!" Tawni whined.

Then you get that one lonely sole that doesn't mind Twani's idea.

"I-I don't mind being the fortune teller." Grady stuttered.

Someone else disagrees with that person.

"Dude! Seriously?" Nico said giving Grady a look.

That person insists on why they might like it and think it's funny.

"Well, yeah. It could be fun." Grady said smiling. "I could be all, ooh" Grady made some weird noise and moved his hands in a mystical fortune teller way, "and you could be like," Grady started doing some hilarious belly dancing moves while humming a silly tune. He looked ridiculous. I couldn't help but laugh.

Tawni uses that person as her defence.

"See! At least Grady likes my idea." Tawni said but she was grimacing at Grady's awful dancing.

And the others give in.

"All right, fine! I'm in." Nico sighed.

"Me too." Zora said. "As long as I can be a Spider Monkey!" she quickly negotiated.

"Deal!" Tawni said and clapped her hands glad that she had gotten her way.

And that's how Tawni's sketch always gets chosen.

"What about you Sonny?" Tawni asks me but she already knows that I'll do it if everyone else is doing it.

I looked down at my script. "Do I have to be the ugly step sister that cleans all day, says nothing, and gets no guys?" I asked grimacing at her choice for my character. She always gave me the worst characters.

"Yes! It suits your personality perfectly!" she insisted with a smile. Wow. That was nice. *sarcasm*

I half glared at her. "Oh, geez thanks." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes but agreed anyway.

She clapped her hands glad; even though it was pretty obvious that I was gonna agree anyway. I always agree with the others sketch ideas.

They just never agree with mine.

The others started eating their lunch and breaking into smaller conversations with each other. I decided that I might as well tell them about my sketch idea that I thought of last night. They've gotta love this one. It's my best one yet. I'm sure they'll love it.

I took a deep breath. "Um, guys!" I called out and they looked at me.

"I have a sketch idea." I told them.

"Okay, shoot." Nico said.

"Okay, well," I pulled out the script I wrote and proceeded to tell them about my idea for a super hero sketch. I thought it was extremely funny. Apparently they didn't think so. They were quick to reject my idea and they left the cafeteria shortly afterwards. I sunk down into my seat and pulled my script back together and frowned. They never like my ideas. They always turn them down. I sighed and was about to get up and leave when I heard an all too familiar voice speak.

"Hey, why so sad?" Chad asked me. I looked up to see him standing besides me. He sat down in the seat next to me.

"Why do you care Chad?" I asked spitefully and glared at nothing in particular.

"Because, I can see that you're sad." He said and I looked up to see him staring intently at me. I looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes and I almost got lost in his eyes. I internally scolded myself for being so easy. Stupid irresistible eyes!

"You know, it wasn't nice of your cast mates to turn your idea down like that." Chad said as he looked down at my script. I pulled it out of his reach. I didn't want him making fun of my idea as well.

"Just... Leave me alone Chad!" I said and started to get up.

"Hey," Chad stood up and stopped me from going anywhere. "I'm just trying to be nice." He said with a small smile on his face. He looked so sincere but I knew that I couldn't trust him.

"Really Chad?" I asked sarcastically. "You being nice... I would pay to see that any day."

He chuckled. "As hard as it may be to believe, yes I am trying to be nice." Chad said with a smirk.

"Wow. Who died?" I asked almost half serious.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Chad rolled his eyes.

I smiled a bit. Chad was actually a really funny and nice guy. He could just be a jerk sometimes. But now he was being nice. And he was really truly and sincerely sweet. He was like a perfect guy. He had looks, humour, he was sweet and kind. He was the perfect catch.

Wait! Stop! What am I thinking? Since when did I start thinking like that? Okay, stop! Don't think like that! It's just nothing!

"Um... I should probably get going now." I said really quickly and started walking away.

"Wait!" Chad said and caught my arm. I looked back at him expectant with wide eyes. He looked like he didn't know what he was going to say. "Um..." he said pathetically.

"Yes Chad?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh..." he still looked like he was trying to think of something. He then spotted something behind me. "Hey look, its Mr Condor." He quickly went off to talk with Mr Condor. He was probably going to suck up to the big boss.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He always sucks up to Mr Condor.

I was about to leave when Mr Condor called my name.

"Munroe! Get over here!" Mr Condor yelled at me.

I quickly ran over. "Yes Mr Condor sir?" I asked trying to put on my best smile. I had a feeling he was going to ask me to do something that I didn't want to do.

"I need you and Chad to babysit my little girl tonight." He commanded. Yep, I knew it.

"Um, sure. I mean yes. Of course sir. No problem." I said quickly with a smile even though I was grimacing underneath. Babysitting Dakota won't be fun.

"Good. Pick her up from here at seven o'clock sharp." He said and then walked out briskly.

I sighed and looked at Chad with a grimace on my face.

"So, yeah, you can do that." Chad said pointing at me. "While I go get a massage." He smirked and said his all too famous, "peace out suckaas!" He gave me a peace sign and left the cafeteria.

I glared at the spot where he had just gone. "Unbelievable." I muttered. I knew Chad would do something like this. He always does stuff like that. It gets really annoying after a while.

I was about to leave but then Chad came back in. He walked up to me. I stood there and waited for him to say something. I got annoyed when he didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"So, I felt kinda bad... And I cut my massage down to an hour." He said and gave me a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow. You cut your massage short? You must seriously wanna help." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I want to make a good impression with Mr Condor. Sucking up to the boss is gonna pay off someday." He said with a smug smile. I knew that was all he cared about. He probably wants to get a bigger dressing room or something like that.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?" I asked annoyed with him.

"Well that and I also get to spend some time with a special young lady." He said smirking.

Dakota? Seriously? He actually wanted to spend time with her? Is he on crack or something?

"See you at six-thirty." He winked and walked off.

_Narrator POV_

_And so, that begins our story of how Sonny Munroe found the one person that understood her. The one person she could talk to. The one person she could trust with anything. Her Prince Charming, Chad Dylan-Cooper. Stay tuned to find out what happens next with these two dillusional teens._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry if it was kinda fast and stupid. I've never written a SWAC fic and I really wanted to enter this contest. Please review. I really wanna come at least 3rd place. But I doubt I will, there's some really good authors that entered.<strong>

**Review!**

**Please, I need at least 3 reviews.**

**REVIEW!**

**Second chappie, up tomorrow. Third _(aka last chappie)_ up on Wednesday. That's when iCarly shows up.**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just made it through the first chap my very first SWAC fic :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so you all know that this is my entry for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's Writing Contest**

**Thanks for adding to favourites, and alerts and thanks for reviewing :D**

**This chappie should be better. It's shorter though. And not much Channy in it**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

><p><span>A Happily Ever After? Or Happily Never After?<span>

CHAPTER 2

_Sonny POV_

It was now six-thirty and I was on my way to the cafeteria. I really wasn't looking forward to babysitting Dakota with Chad. I guess I had no choice though. It was either that or I lose my job.

I sighed as I entered the cafeteria. I sat down at a table near the door and waited for Chad and Mr Condor and... Dakota. I shivered as I thought of her. She was most definitely one evil little girl. It's amazing how a small nine year old girl can make anyone, no matter what age, run for their money. She can get anything she wants with just a snap of her fingers. Yep, she's that powerful.

Soon Chad came into the cafeteria.

"Sonny," he greeted.

"Chad." I replied.

Looks like we've gone back to normal. At least his weird niceness is over. You know, I am almost one-hundred percent certain that he was on crack. Oh well, I guess that's just how Chad is. He has those random nice conversations. I'm not complaining though. He's nice when he's nice. **(Okay, that was stupid).**

We waited in silence for Mr Condor to come. He came soon after with Dakota following behind him.

"Sonny! Chad!" he barked at us. We scrambled up quickly.

"Evening sir. Might I say how dashing your suit looks tonight." Chad complimented with a fake smile. I rolled my eyes. It was the same suit from earlier today. And besides, that sounds like something you'd say to your dates father so that he'd like you.

"You told me that earlier today." Mr Condor said. He just waved his hands in the air and then left.

Okay, that was quick.

I looked down at Dakota who had a frown on her face.

"Take me home. Now!" she demanded stomping her foot.

"Don't you wanna play a few games at the studio first?" I asked with a smile and tapping her nose with my finger.

"No!" she snapped. "I wanna go home!" she glared with such fury.

"Okay, let's go." Chad quickly said and tried to calm her down.

"Oh Chad, you always understand exactly what I need." Dakota said with a smile and rubbed Chad's arm.

Chad gave an awkward high pitched laugh and pulled away from the little child. We went outside and took Dakota's awesome limo to her house. When we arrived at her house I stared in awe, it was amazing. She showed us inside and I was surprised to find the whole place decorated as if there was going to be a party. There was even food and punch on tables. There was also a DJ that was busy setting up equipment. There were also lights that were being set up. What in the world has this child planned?

"D-D-Dakota?" I asked hesitantly. "W-What's going on?"

She looked up at me and was about to reply when a squeal interrupted her. We all turned to see a little girl that was about twelve years old come running to us.

"OMG! I can't believe you brought Chad Dylan-Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" she squealed again.

"Calm down!" Dakota said. "It's not like they're all that." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked clearly offended. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care.

Before Chad could go on about something I spoke up.

"Dakota, who is this?" I asked pointing to the other girl.

"This is Gabby." Dakota responded in a bored voice and she pointed to Gabby.

"Hi!" Gabby said excitedly waving.

"She's a friend of mine." Dakota added.

"Okay, now what's going on?" I asked. "What's with all the decorations?"

"You didn't tell them?" Gabby asked Dakota.

"Tell us what?" Chad asked suddenly becoming interested.

"They would have told my dad." Dakota said. "But I don't care anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"So I can tell them?" Gabby inquired.

"Be my guest." Dakota said nonchalantly.

"Ugh! Would you just tell us!" Chad said impatiently.

"Okay. We're having a party!" Gabby squealed.

_Narrator POV_

_And so begins our next journey as we see how Chad and Sonny handle this party. And the incredibly hyperactive Gabby. Stay tuned to find out what happens next._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so like it? Hate it?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Last chappie up tonight. That's when iCarly shows up.**

**More Channy in the last chappie**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just made it through the second chapter of my very first SWAC fic :D How awesome am I B)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As you know, this is my entry for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's Writing Contest.**

**Okay, so I was too eager to wait until tonight to update so you're super lucky :D**

**This is the last chapter.**

**Review please!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

><p><span>A Happily Ever After? Or Happily Never After?<span>

CHAPTER 3

_Narrator POV_

_In the last chapter we left you at the point where Sonny and Chad had been given the job to babysit Dakota Condor. We meet a young girl named Gabby and find out there's a party. What do Sonny and Chad do about that?_

_Sonny POV_

"Okay. We're having a party!" Gabby squealed.

"A WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Okay, um, although I do love a great party," Chad started and looked around, "I don't think your dad will love all of this."

"Oh chillax!" Dakota said clearly not worried at all. "He's fine with it."

"Wait," I said confused, "does your father know about this?" I asked her. I hope he does or else I just might lose my job.

"Of course! I wouldn't do it without telling him first." Dakota said with a smile that was almost too sweet and innocent.

I stared at her for a while before sighing. "Fine." I relented and they cheered. "As long as it doesn't get too out of hand." I said quickly.

"Don't worry, there'll only be a maximum of ten people." Gabby reassured me and for some reason I didn't believe her.

***30 minutes later***

"NO JUMPING ON THE COUCH! USE A COASTER! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I ran over to the priceless statue that someone had nearly knocked over. I quickly adjusted it and put it up straight.

I knew I shouldn't have believed Gabby. This party had already gotten out of hand and it had only been thirty minutes! There were over fifty people here! That little liar. And Chad doesn't seem to care at all. He was busy dancing with a bunch of people. He even gave out some autographs earlier. Unbelievable. And most of the people here aren't even little kids. It's ranging in people from age fifteen to eighteen, with the exception of four young kids that were about nine, eleven, and twelve years old. I'm surprised if their parents even let them come here.

Maybe I can get Chad to try helping me tame the party. I doubt he'll help though.

"Chad!" I called over the music as I tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Oh, hey Sonny. Great party don't you think." He said still dancing.

"No! This is not a great party! It needs to stop!" I said with a serious look on my face.

"Aww, come on Sonny. Have some fun for once in your life." Chad said and then went back to dancing with other people.

"Hey! I have fun!" I shouted after him but he didn't hear me. "I do have fun," I whispered to myself with a frown on my face.

Where's Dakota? Maybe I can get her to send all these people home. Oh look, there she is now.

I made my way over to Dakota who was talking with Gabby and some other people that I couldn't recognise since their backs were towards me. I went and pulled Dakota out of the group.

"Dakota! This party has gone out of hand! You said ten people." I shouted over the loud music.

"What? No I didn't! Gabby said that!" Dakota defended and pulled Gabby next to her.

"Hi!" Gabby said smiling and waving like she always seems to be doing.

"I thought you said ten people!" I questioned her.

"Well, I did," she said. "But, my brother and his friends kinda brought a few extra people."

"And who's your brother?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, this is my brother." She pulled an older boy next to her and pointed to him. "His names Gibby."

"What do you want Ga-" Gibby started but then he saw me. "Hey, you're Sonny from So Random!" he said.

I was flattered that he knew who I was. I flipped my hair back in a very 'Sonny' way. "Why yes I am." I said with a smile.

"My friends love your show." He said.

"Aww, why thank you." I smiled brightly. He said my show. Not Tawni's.

"I think they'd love to meet you. Let me go get them." He went off somewhere to find his friends.

I turned back to talk to Dakota and Gabby but they were no longer there. They were now partying with the cast from Teen Gladiator.

"Gibby, where are you taking us?" a familiar annoyed voice came from somewhere behind me.

I turned and found Gibby coming my way with- no way! Is that- It can't be! But- Oh my gawsh! Its-

"Sonny, meet Sam, Freddie and Carly." Gibby said as him and his friends got to me.

I stared with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Hi-" Carly started.

"Oh my gawsh! You're the cast from iCarly." I half squealed and jumped up and down. They looked frightened. I then stopped and tried to keep my cool. "Sorry," I said still smiling hugely, "big fan, big fan."

"It's alright." Carly said. "We're big fans of your show too."

"It's really funny. You guys make me laugh so much." Sam said with a huge smile.

"I love your effects. Do you think I could maybe talk with your lighting and sound manager-" Freddie started and the others rolled their eyes.

"Shut up fudge wot!" Sam interrupted Freddie and pushed him aside. "Nobody cares about your stupid technical stuff."

And that started a mini fight between Sam and Freddie.

_Narrator POV_

_And so begins our journey as we watch Seddie progress with-_

Hey! I thought this was a Channy story?

_Oh, right, sorry, back to the story._

_Sonny POV_

Sam and Freddie were throwing insults back and forward.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Carly.

Carly sighed. "Yep. Sometimes it goes on forever! It gets really annoying."

I nodded my head. They kinda reminded me of myself and Chad.

"They should just get together." I suggested.

Carly looked taken back. "Sam and Freddie? Seriously?" she asked almost laughing.

"Well, yeah. I think they'd make a cute couple." I shrugged my shoulders.

She thought about it. "I guess..." she trailed off thinking. "Kinda like you and Chad."

"Yeah..." I sighed and then came to my senses. "Wait! What?" I said quickly.

"You and Chad." Carly said as if it were obvious. "You'd both make a really cute couple." She said.

"Pssh, pfft, w-what? Like, where did you get that idea?" I asked awkwardly laughing at her crazy thinking.

"Don't act so surprised. I saw that one episode when Chad was a guest star." She told me. "And surprisingly I also saw Chad's movie." She was now listing things that might suggest that Chad and I would make the perfect couple. "And I read magazines!" she said and I thought of the different articles that have been done about me or Chad. Even that Gottcha show.

I looked back at Chad who was now talking to a bunch of girls. I grimaced.

"He doesn't care about those girls." Carly told me. I looked back at her. "All he see's is you." She gave me a small smile.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Cause," she said as if that were a suitable answer. "Isn't it obvious?" she winked at me and walked off.

Okay, that was a strange and awkward talk. But was she telling the truth? Would Chad and I make the perfect couple? No. Of course not. But... I guess we kinda have had some unspoken feelings for each other. But they're innocent. Nothing serious. At least, I think... I dunno! This is all so confusing!

I rubbed my temples and looked back at Chad. I smiled. He was kinda cute. And he was such a charmer. Maybe I could talk to him about this. Maybe he's feeling the same things. It's possible. Okay, I'll talk to him about it.

I smiled a huge smile and started walking towards Chad.

_Narrator POV_

_And so Sonny decided to talk with Chad. They had a nice long awkward talk and soon they both realised that they both had feelings for each other. They partied all night and forgot about everything. But that didn't last for long..._

_Sonny POV_

Chad was so amazing. We danced together for the rest of the night. Even after all the guests – except the iCarly gang – had gone home we were still dancing. We were dancing to a slow song. It was so romantic. In the middle of the song we stopped dancing and just stared into each other's eyes. I could get lost in those deep blue eyes any day. I don't know how long we just stared at each other but it felt like hours. Soon we both started to lean in at the same time. I slowly closed my eyes. Our lips were so close, almost touching...

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?"

Chad and I quickly jumped apart as we heard Mr Condor's loud voice. The music abruptly stopped and the iCarly gang hid behind a couch. We looked to the door to see a very angry red-faced Mr Condor.

"Uh..." Chad and I tried to think of something.

***10 minutes later***

"I want that floor squeaky clean!" Mr Condor yelled at us.

"Yes Mr Condor." Chad and I chorused as we scrubbed the floor where the party guests spilled their drinks.

Mr Condor left the room. He didn't even shout at Dakota. Cause, like always, she blamed it on us. Oh well, at least I'm with Chad. I smiled at that thought and looked to where Chad should be but instead HE WASN'T THERE! There was just a note. I picked up the note and read it.

"Unbelievable..." I muttered shaking my head.

It said:

'Peace out suckaas!'

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Same old Chad...

_!THE END!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Sorry for the random appearance of iCarly. I just felt like putting them in.<strong>

**Sorry that this was so quick, I just wanted to get it over with.**

**Was this story completely and utterly stupid? Or was it amazingly and awesometastically stupid? :P**

**REVIEW! Please.**

**I really wanna come third place. Or maybe second. Or maybe first would be quite nice... Whatever. At least I can say that I participated :D**

**REVIEW!**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just finished my first SWAC fic :D Maybe we'll see more soon ;)<strong>


End file.
